


A Certain Look

by prompto



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-17
Updated: 2014-07-17
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:23:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompto/pseuds/prompto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin knows Sousuke let him have the bottom bunk on purpose. Sousuke questions the implication further.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Certain Look

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Free! fic. It's shorter than I wanted it to be. I got too distracted to go further-- lo siento.

Maybe it was just because they had known each other for so long.

Maybe it was just because they had been best friends

Maybe it was just because...it was  ** _Sousuke._**

The one person Rin could completely let his walls down around. Despite his progress in the past year with his childhood friends from the swim club, there was always still a minute instance or two that he always felt he had to remain reserved somehow.

It was never that way around Sousuke though.

He wasn't sure why he was doing this. His body felt to be on auto-pilot, shifting back more against the broad chest of the figure behind him. Somehow he was subconsciously being lured in, Sousuke's subtle cologne catching his senses and making him feel almost weak for a moment.

How pathetic was it that Rin was so comfortable with him. He inwardly hated himself, not even able to pull away with how Sousuke ran a hand into the mass of his red hair to playfully rub it out of place.

"..I know you lost the game on purpose."

Rin muttered while almost closing his eyes at Sousuke's hand in his hair. The loss of contact a few seconds later made him almost sigh in disappointment-- but he stopped himself.

"The game...oh..!" Sousuke realized the statement was in reference to their game of rock, paper, scissors from earlier that evening.

Rin chuckled softly. "Why'd you do it?" He then leaned back off to the side of the bed, resting on his elbows and letting his red eyes stray to Sousuke at times.

"How could you even tell?" Sousuke tilted his head while surveying Rin a little curiously.

"Well we have known each other for years, it's easy to pick up on someone's mannerisms." Rin laughed lightly, seeing Sousuke raise a brow as he obviously was even more curious now. "I mean, you let me win alot when we were younger too. There's just a certain look you get in your eyes when you're really concentrating on something. When you let me win, you don't have that look."

"Is that right.."

Sousuke took a moment, almost as if he was overanalyzing the smallest of things now. He hadn't realized he was prone to such giveaways, but maybe it was just natural for him to be that way around Rin and no one else. It was one of his main goals in life to ensure Rin was happy, especially with him.

"Do I have any particular looks then besides just that one?"

It was Rin's turn to have his curiosity piqued. His head lulled back for a moment while he thought over the question.

"I mean..everyone has different looks."

"Yeah but I guess I mean, do I have any other looks that only  _you_  see?"

Rin was silent for a moment as he tried not to read too much into what was just said to him. Red eyes were somewhat hidden behind his bangs while he tried not to openly stare at Sousuke after that. He could feel those teal eyes on him almost as if Sousuke was attempting to provoke the matter further.

"Uh..it's hard to say. I would have to see it to tell you for sure."

There was a shift on the bed. Rin tore his gaze away to avoid Sousuke knowing how much he'd been staring at him. Yet just as he did, he saw the other back in his line of vision, directly in front of him.

"What about how I'm looking at you right now?"

He'd never seen how beautiful Sousuke's eyes were until he looked up to meet his gaze. Swallowing thickly, Rin shifted up more, his legs still stuck in the same place as Sousuke hovered too close to him. The hint of that cologne was much stronger than before, and Sousuke consistently shifted in closer until he was so close he could almost feel his warm breaths against his lips.

Surely he was just messing with him.

"You uh..I mean..yeah I guess." Rin was too confused and far more conflicted than he had ever cared to admit. He'd come to the conclusion he was mostly into guys a while ago; yet, the unnerving attraction for his best friend was not something he had ever wanted to come along with that package.

"You guess? I need a definite answer here Matsuoka." Sousuke said in a playful tone, a hand running up as if to mess up locks of red hair further, but instead ended up pushing a portion of Rin's bangs away from the side of his face.

Rin inhaled sharply at the touch to his face, feeling ashamed with how he couldn't even handle a mere touch from his best friend.

They were too close. It would be too easy for him to lean up, just get it over with and show Sousuke just how much differently  _he_  looked at him over anyone else.

"You are. You are-- why is that? Am I just that important to you or am I that easy to stare at?" Rin tried to play it off jokingly, but the warm smile that crossed on Sousuke's lips made his heart almost beat out of his chest. That fucking sincere smile made him grip some at the sheets beneath the palm of his hand.

Sousuke took some initiative and leaned in, that smile forming into a slight smirk as he muttered a breath away from Rin's lips.

"What if I said both..?"

"I-Idiot, stop playing around--!" Rin went to push his hand against Sousuke's chest.

Sousuke immediately retaliated by grabbing that hand, refusing to let it go. "I would never lie to you Rin."

Rin swallowed uneasily.

_Was this really happening?_

His mind raced as he could see teal eyes, every subtle curve and outline of those eyes before he found himself unable to resist any longer. Tilting his head up, he closed the small amount of distance between them.

The instant their lips met, Rin made a low, almost obscene noise while shifting his other hand up to grasp into brown locks. Feeling how Sousuke gripped at his sides to push him down into a lying position had him easily moving his legs to accomodate how Sousuke leaned on top of him.

All of Sousuke was too infectious. Though from how those hands ran along Rin's sides and gripped some at his hips to almost start tugging at the waistband of his sweatpants-- Rin was pretty sure Sousuke was just as enraptured in him.

Their mouths parted as their bodies aligned and started rubbing together, Rin's hand running down to drag some at Sousuke's blue jacket and shirt, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin on his own. The action only made Sousuke kiss Rin harder, biting some at his lower lip and staring down at him as he did so.

"Mmm..should I keep going so you can see if I look at you any differently..?"

"...Yes.. _ **fuck yes**_." Rin didn't even hesitate as he dragged Sousuke down for another rough kiss.

_~ fin._


End file.
